biosockfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Apollo Air Flight DF-0301
Flight DF-0301 od Apollo Air był lotem transatlantycki, który rozbił się w połowie Atlantyku w 1960 roku.Samolot był w drodze do Londynu z San Francisco, niosąc osiemdziesiąt dziewięć pasażerów i sześciu członków załogi, w tym bohatera'' gry BioShock, Jack'a. Gdzieś nad północnym Atlantykiem rozbił się w oceanie, pozostawiając Jacka jedynym ocalał, to zapoczątkowało wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w grze. __TOC__ Następstwa wypadku Wrak samolotu jest na krótko dostępny do eksploracji w pierwszych poziomach ''BioShock', podczas gdy Jack podpływa do latarni morskiej. Duży kawałek kadłuba zatonął niemal natychmiast (prawie miażdżąc Jacka), ale wiele małych części wraku pozostaje na powierzchni, wraz z ogniem płonącym od rozlanego paliwa i z wieloma rzeczy osobistymi pasażerów. Dwie największe rozpoznawalne kawałki gruzu na powierzchni są sekcja szkrzydeł będących w płomieniach i wolno tonący odcinek ogona samolotu, z logo i z systemem świateł nadal wyraźnie świecącym wraz z lotu numerem rejestracyjnym lotu. To jest ta część ogona, który wpada do Rapture kilka minut później, gdy Jack odkrywa miasto po raz pierwszy. Ogon uszkadza tunel szkła, blokując go i powoduje zalewanie, ale Jack jest w stanie wejść przez inną sekcję i pojawia się po drugiej stronie. Później, w segmencie gry, gdy Jack wreszcie spotyka Andrew Ryan'a twarzą w twarz, Jack widzi retrospekcje od chwili katastrofy. Okazuje się, że Jack, który był pod kontrolą Franka Fontaine za pomocą określenia "would you kindly", faktycznie, samolot został porwany, po przeczytaniu tego wyrażenia w notatce dołączonej do prezentu Jack'a. Wszystko jest realizowane w scenie otwierającej grę. Prezentem okazał się być pistolet, wraz z instrukcją dotyczącą katastrofy samolotu w określonym miejscu (63 ° 2 'N, 29 ° 55' W). Wszystko było tak jak zanotował Frank. Galeria File:Shot00002.png|Uszkodzona sekcja tuneli. File:Would you kindly.jpg|Prezent dla Jack'a. File:Apollo Flight Logo.png|Logo Apollo Air. Sprawy Dochodzeniowe Przyczyna katastrofy nigdy nie została określona przez międzynarodowych śledczych, co powoduje wiele spekulacji, które mają zostają przedstawione przez teoretyków spiskowych w odniesieniu do skutków ""The Frozen Triangle." Teorie te są rzeczywiste, bo jak niby wyjaśnić zniknięcia samolotów i statków w szerokim odcinku oceanu wokół lokalizacji Rapture. Wycinek z gazety (patrz. Obrazek po lewej stronie) od jakiegoś czasu bezpośrednio po katastrofie wspomina o międzynarodowych poszukiwaniach i wysiłku zespołów ratunkowych w obszarze około 300 km na południe od Reykjavik w Islandii. Obszar ten jest w znacznej odległości od miejsca, w którym początkowo porwano samolot (63 ° 2 'N, 29 ° 55' W,), co może wyjaśnić, dlaczego wysiłki poszukiwania były nieskuteczne. Icelandic Coast Guard podjęły się starań wyszukiwania w obrzasze powietrzem podczas gdy Amerykańska Naval i statki NATO przeczesują morze dla każdego znaku jetliner'a. Jeden z tych statków był amerykańskim atomowym okrętem podwodnym, który ostatecznie (nieznany okres czasu po zakończeniu wydarzeń w ''''BioShock') przybywa na prawdziwe miejsce katastrofy by znaleźć szczątki wciąż unoszące się na powierzchni oceanu. Wtedy to łódź podwodna zostaje zaatakowana przez kilkunastu Rapture'owych bathysphere noszących splicery, który zabił załogę i najwyraźniej przechwycił łódź podwodną i jej rakiety. Chociaż jest to tylko podkreślane zdarzenie w "złym zakończeniu" w formie filmiku z gry, ale to może również wystąpić po tym Jack opuści miasto wraz z siostrzyczkami jak w "dobrym zakończeniu". powód dla którego nastąpiło porwanie łodzi podwodnej jest podobno ściśle strzeżoną tajemnicą, wspomniano o tym jedynie jak o plotce w "The Frozen Triangle" książce z There's Something in the Sea. BioShock 2 W BioShock'' 2'' ogon samolotu jest krótko widoczny na konkretnych skałach w tle podczas pierwszego przechodzenia przez poziom oceanu w Adonis Luxury Resort. Mural z katastrofy samolotu jest również obecny w wejściu do Little Eden Plaza w Siren Alley. Operatorzy spawarek z Rapture Family czczą go jako świętość gdyż przyczynił się on do wydarzenia, które doprowadziły Jacka do Rapture by ukarać zło Andrew Ryana. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer W trybie gry Multiplayer na poziomie Neptune's Bounty, część ogona wygląda jak chodnik ułożony w stosie przypadkowych obiektów na platformie grenadiera Turret'a. Jest eo tylko dla estetyki gdyż nie ma sensu wobec czasu i historii gry. Podczas końcowej sceny w trybie multiplayer można zobaczyć przednią część samolotu która upadła bardzo blisko mieszkania gracza. Andrew Ryan ogłasza, że wszystkie należności są zawieszone dopóki pasażer, który przeżył nie zostanie znaleziony. Materiały Dodatkowe thumb|Prawdziwy Boeing 707 (źródło: Wikipedia) * W usuniętych plikach audio z 'BioShock', okazuje się, że głównymm pilotem lotu był Kapitan Cale Franklin. Nic o nim nie ujawniono, poza tym, że ma spokojną postawę i ostrzega pasażerów delikatnie o tym iż mają "trochę problemów". Ten dziennik również sugeruje, że samolot będzie już spadał ze względu na uszkodzenia mechaniczne, a nie, jak to miało miejsce w rzeczywistej fabule. Zobacz stronę dyskusji o nieużywanych plikach dźwiękowych *Logo Apollo Air jest podobne do jednego z log Pan-American Airways. * Jak odkryto z plików modeli z gry, powodem dla którego na ekranie gracza rejestrowana jest (ogonowa) sekcja hydrauliczna samolotu przerywającą tunel jest to iż tunel i część ogona nie są w jednym pliku modelu. W tunelu można by było odnieść wrażenie, że część ogona jest złączona z tunelem. W rzeczywistości część animacji uderzenia ogona zaczęła około 7-10 metrów od tunelu. * Lot DF-0301 jest kierowany pod samolot Boeing 707 wdg. bezpośrednich informacji z Wikipedii. Wskazuje na to skierowanej do przodu anteny w górnej części jego statecznika pionowego (górne skrzydło, część ogona). Modele 707 rozpoczął loty w 1958 roku, dwa lata przed wydarzeniami z'' BioShock''. Kategoria:Bioshock Kategoria:Bioshock 2 Kategoria:Something in the Sea